CAIR's Administration Core is responsible for overall planning, budgetary, and management oversight ofthe Center. Under the reorganization planned forthe renewal period, the Center's scientific leadership, planning, and decision-making body will be its Executive Committee, composed of ail Core Directors and an investigator who is elected annually by all fulltime faculty. The Executive Committee[unreadable]chaired by the Center's Associate Director[unreadable]will oversee CAIR's new Centerwide Initiative Development Workgroup process to ensure shared, integrated decision-making in the Center's scientific, development, training, advisory committee, and evaluation activities. The Administration Core will support these Executive Committee functions. In addition, the Core manages administrative aspects ofthe Center, interacts with the parent institution in matters pertaining to administration and planning, and maintains budgetary oversight of CAIR. The Administration Core also provides centralized support to Center investigators with respect to personnel management, grant application preparation, and human subjects/IRB materials.